


If Hollywood Could See Me Now

by Lisabet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Hair dresser!Ashton, M/M, Photographer!Calum, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisabet/pseuds/Lisabet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is an actor, and so is Luke. Calum is a photographer and Ashton is a hair stylist. Michael and Luke gets together, and no one notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Hollywood Could See Me Now

"You do know you're going to have to let Ashton cut your hair, right?" Calum Hood, world renowned celebrity photographer said to his friend Michael.  
"Yeah, I know. I trust Ash though. He's a great stylist. But do I really need makeup?" Michael asked.  
"It's a photo shoot, you're wearing makeup. You know, other than the eyeliner you wear sometimes," Calum teased.  
They sat and drank their coffee while chatting for a while, and then Calum asked, "So have you heard back about that movie yet?"  
"No, not yet. It's been three weeks, and that's how long they said it would take, so I don't know. But there's some fierce competition," Michael sighed.  
"Yeah, I heard Thomas Sangster from Game of Thrones auditioned."  
"Don't remind me," the older boy groaned.  
"You're a great actor, though Mike. You've been in two huge movies, I'm sure you'll get it. Everyone loves you."  
"Not everyone."  
"You're just modest."  
...  
"Crap, look at the time! We've gotta get to the shoot."

Calum and Michael made it to Cal's studio and Mikey sat in front of Ashton Irwin, the best makeup artist and hair stylist in the biz right now, and Calum and Mike's good friend.  
"I hate makeup," Michael stated.  
"I know, Mikey, but this is a shoot for a huge website. It's a great opportunity for publicity for you, Cal, me and the designer," Ashton replied.  
"Who is the designer?"  
"Someone named Harry Styles? I don't know him, but his clothes are great. They're over there, by the way, you'll have to choose your favourite two outfits."  
Michael groaned he hated picking out clothes. Ashton started trimming his dyed black hair when an extremely tall blond guy walked in. Well, stumbled in. He tripped over a chair, crashed into a rack of clothes, and knocked the coffee cup out of Cal's intern's hand.  
Michael recognized him right away.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, bending down to help clean up, even though Calum came over and shooed him off the intern.  
"Do you think his ears pop when he bends down that quickly from the altitude change?" Michael asked, snickering.  
"Don't be so mean," Ash scolded, "and stop laughing. I need to finish cutting your hair."  
The guy was Luke Hemmings, an up and coming actor who had recently landed quite a few rolls as small parts in movies and on TV. But he was started to get recognized by magazines and websites all the time. Michael hadn't met him before, but he could tell Luke was going to be a success quickly, so he wasn't sure he liked him yet. 

Luke sat in hair and makeup, talking with Ash as Michael was changing into his first outfit, and a couple times, he could feel Luke's eyes on him. When he was walking by to start the shoot, he caught, "-endearing how pale he is-" coming from Luke, but didn't get anything else. 

All throughout the first set of the shoot, Michael could see Luke looking at him as he picked outfits. When the second set was about to start, Mike had to go change into the new outfit with Luke on the other side of the clothes rack. Calum tried not to spend too much money on things like the studio or change rooms, so that he could spend more on cameras and sets.  
Near the end of the second set, an intern told Cal that Michael had a call, so he said, "You've got enough good shots, you can finish early. Lucky you."  
Michael smiled and kissed Cal on the cheek as he walked passed and grabbed the phone.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Mr. Michael Clifford?"  
"Yes?"  
"This is the casting director from The Only Reason. After your audition the other week, we would like to offer you the role of Leo Kit. Do you accept?"  
"Yes, of course. Thank you!" Michael beamed.  
"Okay, script reading starts in three weeks and filming in five, you are available, yes?"  
"Yes, nothing set up for now except a TV appearance I'll be filming for two days at the end of the month. Is that alright?"  
"Yes, thank you. Shouldn't be a problem. We'll send the rest of the details to your agent."

Michael hung up and ran over to Calum, beaming, a huge smile on his face.  
"Cal!" He shouted.  
"What, Mikey, I'm about to start Luke's first set?"  
"I got it!"  
"You got the part in that movie with Abigail Breslin? Oh my god! That's so amazing! You're going to be kissing Abigail Breslin."  
"Calum-" Michael started.  
"Oh. Right. Duh," Cal laughed and then went back to shooting Luke, so Michael sat and watched. He had to admit, Luke looked extremely good. His black leather jacket and white jeans hugged him nicely, and his fitted red T-shirt looked amazing.  
"Okay, Luke, go put on the second outfit," Calum instructed.  
"Alright," Luke said, going off to the side to change, and then coming back a moment later.  
"You know what? Luke, would you feel comfortable doing some weird shots?"  
"Like what?"  
"Well, if you took off that shirt, but left the tie, we can have you take some comedy shots."  
"O..Kay. I don't see why that would be a problem."  
"Ash get over here."  
Both Calum and Ashton went over to Luke and started restyling. Ash unbuttoned the blond's shirt and slid it off his shoulders. He was left in black jeans and a purple tie. The rest of the shoot was spent with Luke doing funny faces and laying on weird things, like a giant orange bean bag.  
Michael couldn't stop staring at Luke. Luke had a great body, he clearly worked hard for it. After he'd left, Michael sat with Calum and talked for a bit before they had to leave. 

Three weeks later, Michael arrived at the studio for the first cast meeting. First, he met Abigail Breslin, and then Thomas Sangster, who had apparently gotten a different role, just not the lead.  
He got his script and read through the characters.  
Leo, the male lead.  
Clare, the female lead, Abigail's character.  
Bennett, Leo's stepbrother, Thomas' character.  
Elliot, Leo's best male friend, played by-  
Michael read the name over again, and still it said the same thing.  
Luke Hemmings. Leo's best friend, played by Luke Hemmings.  
Holy shit. 

People sat around at the tables and read through the script together, mostly an Italian run, at first, and then after getting a better feel for the characters, more emotion was added to the lines. 

And then they got to the fifth scene. It was a party scene, and Leo went with his two best friends, Clare and Elliot. But then he sees Clare leave with a guy, and gets upset, so he drinks a lot and ends up playing a game.  
Of gay chicken.  
With Elliot.  
So Luke.  
Michael would have to kiss Luke. Not just kiss, by the sound of it, but properly snog. 

Filming started two weeks later, and it was a great time. But it wasn't long until scene five came along to shoot. 

Now, Luke and Michael had gotten to know and like each other over the past few weeks, so it was a little awkward. Luke was friends with all of his friends, Cal and Ash really like him. So yeah. Awkward. 

"Okay, everyone, quiet on set. Time for the game scene," the director called. 

~"I can't believe her!" Michael exclaimed.  
"It's not her fault you haven't told her about your feelings," Luke said.  
"Shut up," Mike whined.  
"You just hate that I'm right. C'mon, we've gotta get your mind off of her."  
The next thing they knew, people were all sitting in a circle, with a bottle in the middle. It landed on different people until it landed on Luke/Elliot. He kissed some random girl and then spun the bottle himself. And it landed on Luke.  
"Oh my god, play chicken!" People shouted.  
Michael/Leo was too out of it to care, so he leaned in and pressed his lips to Elliot's/Luke's.~

"Cut!" The director called. "Look, Mikey, I know it's not the same as a screen kiss with a girl, but you look so awkward."  
'Yeah, I wonder why?' He thought.  
"Just, go for it, alright? There's no shame in a stage kiss. Put your all into it, go overboard. I'll tell you if you need to cut back. More is better! Alright, marker! Action!"

~Michael/Leo was too out of it to care, so he leaned in and pressed his lips to Elliot's/Luke's.  
people were cheering for who they wanted to win, which just made Leo want to win more.  
Michael sped his lips up and brought his hand up to Luke's cheek. He really put his all into the kiss, and was getting really into it, when Luke pulled away flinching, which pulled Michael back into the scene, and he said his line. He raised his hands, one clutching a bottle of beer, into the air and yelled, "I won!"~

The rest of the scene continued as normal, and then they wrapped up shooting for the night, so michael went back to his trailer to shower. When Michael exited the shower though, with nothing but a towel on, Luke was sitting there, on his couch.  
"Jesus Christ Luke!" Michael exclaimed, jumping out of his skin at seeing Luke. He tried to cover himself up, but there wasn't anything to use.  
"Hey Mikey," Luke smiled, biting at his lip ring.  
"Hey Luke. Whatcha doing in here?" Michael asked.  
"Well, I thought we should talk about that scene."  
"What about it?" He said hesitantly.  
"Well, I don't know," he said sarcastically, "that was quite the screen kiss wasn't it?"  
"Was it?"  
"C'mon Mike, you can't tell me there wasn't a tiny bit more than screen kiss behind that."  
"No, I can't tell you that." Michael was quiet and looking down at his hands, clasped around the towel.  
"Great."  
"Great? What?" Michael looked up to see Luke crashing his lips onto Michael's. Mikey's eyes widened at first, but then he closed them, melting into the kiss. Their lips moved in sync as Michael put more passion behind it. Luke spun Mike around and pushed him down onto the couch, straddling his waist.  
"I'm only wearing a towel," Mike complained, pulling away.  
"Isn't that better?" Luke asked, his massive body completely covering Michael's.  
"I guess so? What are you doing this?"  
"Because you're hot as hell, and I've had a crush on you since I saw you in Zero."  
"Really? I was fourteen when I was in that show!"  
"Yeah, and I was thirteen. I've seen everything you've ever been in, and you're the reason I wanted to become an actor."  
"No I'm not," Michael blushed.  
"Yeah, you are," Luke smiled.  
"Okay, how about a date?" Michael asked.  
"You serious?"  
"Yeah, you're like, the coolest guy I've ever met. Cooler than Calum even. And you're an actor too, so you get it. The stress of trying to get rolls. Cal and Ash are both the best at what they do, but there are sooo many great actors."  
"I think you're the best though," Luke smiled cheekily. "Oh, and that's a yes to a date, by the way."  
"Great, I'll take you out after our shoot tomorrow."  
"Can I kiss you again?"  
"I'm sure you can, but yes, you may-" Luke cut him off by pressing their lips together again. 

"I hate to cut this short," Michael said, an hour later, when they were still snogging on Michael's trailer couch, "but you've been sitting on my crotch for an hour, and if I don't do something about it, I might explode. So do you want to help me, or do you want me to finish up myself and then pick you up tomorrow after work?"  
Luke quirked an eyebrow, and then kissed him again, starting to move his hips against Michael's. Michael moaned.  
"You really need to take those trousers off," Mike moaned. Luke scrambled to undo his top button and zipper without breaking their kiss. When he finally got them off, he took his pants off with them and then took off Michael's towel.  
"Jesus," Mikey groaned. "You're so hot."  
Mike could feel Luke's hardness against his own, and it only encouraged him, grinding his hips up faster as Luke ground his down.  
It wasn't long until Michael was reaching his climax, and he said so to Luke, who mumbled, "Me too. Go ahead."  
A moment later, Michaels eyes clamped shut and his mouth fell open as he fell over the edge. Luke followed a second later, and Michael admire his amazing cum face. The way his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his lips parted slightly. Even his hands reacted, tensing up from where they were rested around Michael's shoulders.  
"That was incredible," Michael panted.  
"Yeah," Luke agreed. "I hate to do this, but I actually have to go."  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
"Yeah," Luke said, standing up, cleaning himself off with a towel, throwing it at Michael and then putting his clothes back on.  
They kissed goodbye and then Luke left. 

The next day, after a long day of filming, Michael went to Luke's trailer and knocked.  
"Come in!" Luke called from the other side.  
"It's Michael!" He said, opening the door.  
"Cool, where are we going?"  
"To dinner. It's just a little diner Cal, Ash and I go to a lot, but it's got great burgers. Is that alright?"  
"Yeah, that's great," Luke said, coming out of his bunk area.  
"Ready?"  
"Yep, lets go." Luke smiled at Michael, walking up to him and pecking him on the lips. He grabbed his jacket and then pulled Michael out of his trailer. 

They got to the diner, and Ashton and Calum were already there.  
"Oh hey! What are you guys doing here?" Calum asked the two boys.  
"We're actually on a date," Michael replied, blushing slightly.  
"Oh my god, really? Good for you guys!" Ashton exclaimed. "I was wondering when Luke was going to get up the courage to tell you about his feelings."  
"How long have you known?" Michael asked.  
"A few months? I don't know, a while," Ash replied.  
"So I was the last to know? Great," Mike rolled his eyes. "C'mon Luke. Lets go get a table."

The headlines the next morning were a little different from what Michael expected. He'd expected things like, 'Luke Hemmings and Michael Clifford Dating?' And other equally stupid articles about how they were the new it couple. However, Michael didn't see one thing about them being dating.  
'Two new best friends?' And then the article went on to talk about how they met on the set of the movie, and how they're best friends now, and even go to their favourite diner together. That was the first magazine article he read. And then he read about ten other ones that were practically the same. 

Pretty soon, Mike and Luke had been dating for two months, the movie was done filming, and no one had noticed their relationship. It's not like they hid it. They went on dates all the time, and people photographed Mike leaving Luke's apartment in the morning at least twice a week. But no one ever caught on. 

It was three more months into their relationship when they decided to move into Michael's house together.  
"Do you think we should, I don't know, tell people?" Luke asked as they settled into their new shared bed.  
"I actually like that no one knows. We get to keep things a little more private for a while," Mike replied.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Luke concluded. "They'll have to figure it out eventually, though, right? Like, no one can be that thick, right?"  
"You'd think they'd have realized by now. We aren't hiding anything. I could have sworn that a pap caught me kissing you outside the theatre the other day."  
"I know!" Luke exclaimed, laughing. And then, changing the subject, he said, "The premier of the movie is this week."  
"Yeah, are you excited? It's your first premier ever," Mike cooed.  
"I'm really excited, but I'm also really nervous. I mean, for everyone to see the movie. What if I was horrible?"  
"I already know that you were fantastic, so that's not a problem," he said, kissing Luke's forehead.  
"Thanks," Luke mumbled sleepily, and then fell asleep, his even breathing lulling Michael to sleep as well. 

After putting on their suits designed by Harry Styles, Luke and Michael got into the limo that was sent for them, and drove to the premiere. They walked the red carpet side by side, stopping and smiling for cameras all over the place. They went inside to watch the film, and Michael was very happy with it. Luke was too, he told Michael. 

When they walked out of the movie, there was a huge swarm of paps, and they were all yelling questions at people. Michael figured that this was as good a time as any, so he put his arm around Luke's waist, and kissed him, right there in front of everyone. The cameras started going crazy. 

'Actors Luke Hemmings and Michael Clifford Dating!'  
'They're Living Together!'  
'"We've actually been dating for months, but no one noticed." Exclusive interview with half of Hollywood's hottest couple!'


End file.
